


Craving

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Obsessive thoughts, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass thinks about Charlie and how he sees her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for the fic spam, I mostly post them on Tumblr and then I update them all on AO3 once every five months or so ^^' 
> 
> [you're also welcome to check out my Tumblr and leave me fic prompts there: lethally.tumblr.com]

She’s messing with him, that’s the only possibility, he thinks. Yet he knows it isn’t true, he knows it’s his twisted mind that is interpreting her actions as teases.

But he wants to believe that they are teases, that everytime she touches him she wants to ignite this hunger in him because the thought of it being anything else kills him.

There is one thing he has learned about himself, it’s that he needs a center, but not just anything, a person to tether him, for him to revolve around like the Earth to the Sun - and she is the brightest Sun he has ever seen.

She is purest than Miles ever was and even if he hates her moral compass - when she stops him from killing mostly - it is a better compass than his own, especially because she can and won’t hesitate to tell him no, to murder and everything that simply does not agree with her.

She is a queen - his queen - and he wishes he could be her knight, the one she favors most, but he is nothing more to her than a mercenary, distasteful but necessary.

He wants her more than he has ever wanted anyone or anything, he craves for her attention and she won’t talk to him unless she has to.

So yes, he is very probably imagining things everytime she touches him because he is and will always be the man who murdered her brother to her, but the heat of her skin on his ignites an inferno in him and he just wants to tear her walls down with his bare hands until they bleed, to pry the shell she hides her feelings in open, to open up her chest and heart and carve himself a spot, bigger than the one she keeps Miles in, or Aaron or Danny - if he was a Greek hero jealousy would be his downfall - he wants her whole heart to be bleeding for him.

He wants to taste her lips, her skin, her blood, her climax, her tears and everything that makes Charlotte Matheson _Charlie Matheson_.

He remembers Charlotte Matheson, the Charlotte he had met before the blackout, three year old Charlotte whom everyone called Charlie because no one had the time to say her real name, blue eyed Charlotte who was already abandoned by her mother and father in favor of her brother.

And yet she accepted it, playing alone and quietly in the living room while her mother fussed over her three months old brother.

He had stayed for a week and his eyes never strayed from this strong kid who took care of her baby brother when she was left with him, whether her mother asked her to or not, this kid who reminded him so much of his sisters, this kid who was not loved enough it made him want to scream at her parents, at her uncle, to tear them apart for focusing on _Danny_ so much; this kid he had wanted to take with him and raise as his own and was this not the joke of his life?

He had wanted to raise her as his own daughter, to take her away from her family and he had succeeded, her mother did not know her, her father and brother were dead and he no longer wanted her as his kid but as a lover, he wanted this beautiful woman in his bed, on the ground, against a tree, he wanted her all the time.

He wanted her heart, her soul but most of all he just wanted her to see him, to see what he would do for her, what he could be to her.

He wished he could give her what she wanted most, but he already knew what it was, and even Sebastian Monroe could not wake the dead. He would never atone for his mistakes; the only thing he could do was to try again and again, until she decided his time had come - no one but her would get to end his life, like only the Sun could kill the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain the part about Bass knowing Charlie as a kid, I have this (quite big) headcanon that Miles, Rahel and Ben were always focusing on Danny more than Charlie and that when Bass visited he played with Charlotte, who was already this responsible kid who was always worrying about her brother and who reminded him of his little sisters. And everyone called Charlotte Charlie because it was shorter and he made it a point to call her Charlotte and spend more time with her than with Danny and would take her out away from Danny so she'd feel like a normal kid for a little moment, and he was so tempted to take her with him, away from this family, so she'd be *his* family, but she loved Danny too much for him to do that to her. 
> 
> (basically I have so much feels about younger Bass and baby Charlotte, the kid that gave him his first smile after his sisters' death)
> 
> I'll probably have to write a fic about those scenes I have in mind at some point but I'm still trying to resist them.


End file.
